starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cattura di Darth Revan
La Cattura di Darth Revan fu una missione che costituì una svolta fondamentale per la Repubblica Galattica e i Jedi durante la Guerra Civile Jedi. Storia La trappola Sovvertiti dalle forze d'invasione Sith comandate dal Signore Oscuro dei Sith Darth Revan, la Repubblica e il Consiglio Jedi sapevano che non avrebbero potuto resistere per sempre contro l'apparentemente infinita flotta Sith. Ormai ridotti alla disperazione, elaborarono un piano audace per privare i Sith del loro leader potente e carismatico. Realizzando il loro schema, speravano di porre fine alla guerra prematuramente destabilizzando l'Impero Sith e dare tempo all'esercito della Repubblica di riunire le propriee forze. Nell'anno 3957 BBY la Repubblica preparò una trappola per Revan. Una piccola flotta della Repubblica fu inviata nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno per agire da esca. Un contingente di Jedi comandati da Bastila Shan accompagnò la flotta e guidò la missione. Il gioco del Consiglio Jedi venne ripagato quando una flotta Sith comandata da Darth Revan diede battaglia contro le navi repubblicane. Durante il furore della battaglia, la squadra d'attacco di Bastila Shan, composta da una forza mista del personale militare della Repubblica e da Jedi, riuscì a infiltrarsi nella nave ammiraglia di Darth Revan e a combattere facendosi strada verso il ponte di comando. Non è noto quanti Jedi erano originariamente parte della task force, ma almeno quattro arrivarono a destinazione con almeno un soldato repubblicano sul ponte per battersi con Revan e i suoi accoliti. Apparentemente scoraggiato, Revan abbattè tutti coloro che gli si avvicinavarono. In piedi sul ponte di comando della sua nave, Revan soffocò il soldato della Repubblica prima di prepararsi a duellare con Bastila e i suoi pochi compagni rimasti. Il tradimento di Darth Malak In quel momento cruciale, l'ambizioso Darth Malak, apprendista Sith di Revan, decise che era giunto il momento per la sua ascensa al rango di Signore Oscuro dei Sith. Vedendo la possibilità di usurpare il titolo del suo Maestro, Malak ordinò ai suoi sottoposti di aprire il fuoco sul ponte della nave comando di Revan, ma non tutto andò come aveva previsto, la maggior parte della squadra Jedi rimase uccisa e la nave di Darth Revan rimase distrutta, ma Revan stesso sopravvisse. I Jedi rimanenti catturarono il Signore Oscuro gravemente ferito e fuggirono dalla nave prima della sua distruzione. Bastila usò la Forza per salvare la vita di Revan, formando così un potente Legame di Forza tra loro. I Jedi portarono Revan davanti al Consiglio Jedi, il quale ricostruì la sua mente distrutta con una nuova personalità fedele alla Repubblica nel tentativo di mascherare la sua vera identità. Così speravano che i ricordi subconsci di Revan li avrebbero portati alla fonte del rifornimento apparentemente infiniti di astronavi Sith. Con il suo aiuto, avrebbero cercato di individuarla e distruggerla a qualsiasi costo. Curiosità Anche se il videogioco Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic implica fortemente che Bastila non ha mai ingaggiato Revan in battaglia (Malak fece fuoco sulla nave di Revan poco prima che iniziasse la lotta), un'illustrazione da Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force rappresenta una scena simile. Rimane ancora poco chiaro se si fossero effettivamente battuti o meno. The Betrayal of Darth Revan introdusse un Jedi Oscuro chiamato Darth Voren alla guida di una squadra di soldati Sith contro la suadra d'attacco. A seconda della scelta del giocatore, può essere ucciso o persuaso ad aiutarli ordinando al resto del personale di abbandonare il ponte. Comparse *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fonti *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' vol. II ("Lestin, Zhar") *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Journal of Jedi Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Categoria:Duelli Categoria:Missioni Jedi Categoria:Battaglie della Guerra Civile Jedi